Look after him
by MarieChristinx
Summary: Call it One Shot full of "adorableness". Messy haired Prophet meets Wiener Hut Angel for the first time. Chuck Shurley / Samandriel. Chumandriel.


They were worried. Since Castiel said that Chuck must be dead , Sam and Dean thought about it almost every day. Chuck was their friend and even if they had some trouble with him , they liked him. Dean , asked Castiel to look for him but since all that crap with Crowley was going on Castiel couldn't leave. He had to protect Kevin.

It would take days to look after Chuck if Sam and Dean would take the Impala , no , they couldn't leave Castiel alone , especially Dean , he left Castiel once and wasn't able to do it ever again.

"Dude , we need to find a way to look after Chuck." Dean's voice unusually worried , Sam nodded.

"We can't drive , it would take to long. And Cas is needed here.. " Sam's gaze went to Dean , questioning.

"Wait , wasn't there that Angel at the auction? Ah , Samandriel! " Dean frowned slightly over Sam's words as he remembered , " Ah , yeah. That Alfie dude in the Wiener Hut outfit. Seriously Sam , why should he help us , with someone he don't even know?" His voice went up , his typical sound slightly mixed with some lack of understanding.

"He's a friend of Cas , isn't he? So , we could ask Cas to ask him for help , I'm sure he would do it if Cas would ask him.." Dean simply nodded , he knew that it wouldn't make much sense to argue with Sam about that now.

Sam was the one who asked Castiel for help , 'cause Dean still didn't liked the idea that much , he wasn't sure if he could trust Samandriel. It wasn't such a big problem to get Castiel to ask Samandriel.

Surprisingly , Samandriel hadn't a problem with it either. No , not at all . He was on his way to Chuck just minutes later.

It didn't took long , Samandriel soon appeared in front of the prophet's house. He wasn't sure if he should knock , so he just did it. He waited some minutes and just as he was about to go in the door opened and a small man with messy hair opened the door. Chuck , looked at Samandriel with wide eyes , just staring for some seconds.

"Chuck Shurley?" the soft voice of Samandriel let Chuck shiver and he started nervous to fumble on his shirt.

"Who wants to know that?" his voice low in an almost whispering tone.

"My Name is Samandriel , I'm an angel and I've been sent to look after you. "

An Angel , of course. It wasn't possible that a extremely handsome young man just stood in front of his door because of a vehicle breakdown , it had to be an Angel.

"I'm fine… as you can see." He opened the door a bit wider.

"At the moment. But I don't think that it will last long. There is another prophet , Kevin Tran and it's written that it only can be one Prophet on earth.. You're may something special.." his voice gets lower during the last part of his speech.

Now the Angel took a accurate look , his eyes rushing over the Prophets body and stopped at his face , meeting his gaze. The wide eyes of the smaller man in front of him made his vessel tingle , he wasn't familiar with that sort of feeling. He had to figure out what that was.

Chuck felt how the Angel's eyes were running over his body , studying every inch. A deeper and louder breathe came over his almost dry lips. A cold breeze let him shiver all over again , he took a step back , pointing in , "May want to come in? It's cold.." Samandriel was ripped out of his thoughts as the Prophet spoke , he nodded and stepped in. He followed Chuck into the living room and sat down next to the Prophet on the couch which was just right in front of the window.

"So , I'm going to die.. " Chuck finally started. He rubs one hand over his face and through his hair. "Great.. finally. I'm waiting for that for ages."

A strange expression of concern appeared on the Angel's face , he frightened over the thought that Chuck wants to be dead. Of course he knew that the life of a Prophet wasn't easy and he sure heard some stories about Chuck but to hear that he wants to be dead gave him a unknown feeling of .. sadness. The moment as Chuck looked at him with these big eyes , he sort of fell for him. He never saw him before , he never felt this way before. The Angel was confused , but his vessel seems to know that feeling since Alfie react strange.

"You're not necessarily going to die.. as I said you seem to be.. special. " Oh yes , he was special.

Chuck's eyes met the Angels once more. He almost sink into them. His heart was melting as he saw how Samandriel made his vessel's eyes shine in a way he never saw it before. Even if they talked about being dead , a smile slowly formed the prophet's lips. Samandriel noticed immediately since he wasn't able to look away. That messy brown hair , these big eyes and that little smile which seem to never fade away made the Angel feel incredible good. He couldn't change it , he had to smile. They remain silent for a long time , it wasn't one of those awkward silences , it was a lovely one.

At this moment , which both never wanted to end , something happened. And what just happened calls "Love At The First Sight" and it felt so damn good.


End file.
